


Do You Want to Play?

by BrokenApeiron, IperOuranos



Category: All New X-Men (Comics), Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IperOuranos/pseuds/IperOuranos
Summary: Quentin si diverte a stuzzicare il giovane Scott. Logan si imbarazza molto meno facilmente.





	Do You Want to Play?

"SUMMERS HO SCOPERTO cose che non riuscirai a immaginare..."

  
Ululò lo studente dai capelli rosa che scivolò di fianco al giovane X-Men. Gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, e finì la frase a bassa voce, un sorriso per nulla rassicurante sul volto.  
Scott non si aspettava di certo di venire bloccato a quel modo dal ragazzo. Gli ci volle qualche secondo per riprendersi, e si voltò verso l'altro con aria perplessa.

  
"Cosa hai scoperto esattamente, Quentin?"

  
"Qualcosa che non puoi capire se non lo vedi di persona. Una cosa incredibile. Ho scandagliato il sonno di Logan e ho scoperto una sua passione segreta."

  
Diede una piccola pacca a Scott, ed evocò l'immagine in energia psichica di un piccolo anello.  
Lui rimase fermo qualche secondo, nel sentire le parole di Quentin. Osservò il piccolo oggetto muoversi appena sopra la sua mano, e inclinò appena la testa di lato.

  
"Un... anello? E quindi? Cos'ha di strano?"

  
Quentin sbattè le palpebre e agitò il palmo, facendo muovere l'anello in maniera frenetica.

  
"È un cock ring! Un cock ring! Hai idea di cosa serva, novellino degli anni Sessanta?"

La parola non diede nessun nuovo indizio all'altro, che si limitò ad aggrottare le sopracciglia, grattandosi un poco la testa.

"Dovrei saperlo? E non chiamarmi novellino!"

Il punk ringhiò appena e formò con un minimo di concentrazione la forma di un pene, dove l'anello si infilò andando a bloccarsi alla base.

"È un oggetto, novellino, usato per ritardare l'eiaculazione! E a quanto pare era nel sogno di Logan!"

Scott, nel vedere l'immagine formarsi, per poco non si strozzò. Cerò di avvicinarsi e mise le mani sul braccio di Quentin, nel tentativo di farglielo abbassare.

"Non--- Non mi interessa cosa hai visto! Smettila!"

L'altro fece scomparire l'immagine stringendo il pugno, guardandosi attorno per vedere se qualcuno li avesse visti. Scampato pericolo.

"Ma voi due andate a letto assieme! Ti sarà utile questa informazione! Vuoi che te ne presti uno?"

Chiese ritrovando il sorriso, sollevando una piccola busta chiusa.  
Scott dovette voltare la testa, cercando di non far vedere il proprio colorito che raggiungeva velocemente le sfumature del viola.

"Non--- Non dovresti saperlo, tu! E poi---"

Si fermò qualche secondo, prima di avvicinarsi e guardarlo più da vicino.

"Non--- Non ne ho bisogno, okay?"

Quentin si leccò le labbra, godendosi le reazioni del ragazzo. Adorava Ciclope. Ma quel ragazzino era un suo pari, anzi, più inganfito di lui. Una goduria da trattare.

"No, eh? Vuoi dirmi che non vieni troppo presto, un adolescente come te?"

Provò a dire, tastando un po' il terreno.  
Il ragazzo continuava a cercare di fermarlo, ma sembrava non avere alcun potere sul telepate. Le sue parole lo fecero arrossire ancora di più, e dovette lasciar andare il compagno di scuola per voltarsi e cercare di non farsi vedere. Si sarebbe vendicato, prima o poi.

"Non ho detto quello! Ho detto che non ne ho bisogno, non ho bisogno di quello in particolare, okay?!"

Quentin rise di gusto, e gli infilò nella tasca della camicia la piccola busta.

"Non ringraziarmi. Lo farai dopo averlo provato, ok? E se hai bisogno di qualcosa di diverso, fai un bel giro sui siti web di sex toys. Un mondo meraviglioso e nuovo!"

Gli disse allontanandosi, muovendo la manina in saluto.  
Scott non aveva idea di come rispondere. Lo guardò con aria incredula mentre quello se ne andava lungo il corridoio, e sospirò pesantemente. Vendetta. Prima o poi.  
Fece scendere la mano verso la tasca, e strinse l'anellino sotto le dita.  
Sbuffò appena.  
Beh, non aveva molto tempo per poterci pensare, non ora. Aveva lezioni a cui partecipare. Così si avviò lungo il corridoio, lasciando per ora in sospeso il problema.

\---

"Dannazione, Quentin. Tu hai fatto COSA?"

Il ragazzo ridacchiò, mettendosi al sicuro dagli artigli del Preside della scuola che lo minacciavano troppo da vicino.

"Oh, credo sia ora di andare. In fin dei conti sta arrivando proprio adesso. Parlane con lui, eh?"  
Wolverine ringhiò e ritirò gli artigli, girandosi e passandosi una mano sui capelli quando vide Scott arrivare lungo il corridoio.

"Ehi, Slimmer. Uh, nel mio ufficio."

Il ragazzo non aveva sentito quasi nulla della conversazione, se non il richiamo del preside. Si voltò a guardarlo con aria interrogativa, ma non se lo fece dire due volte. Si avvicinò, guardando Quentin andarsene con aria divertita, ed entrò nell'ufficio di Wolverine, chiudendosi la porta dietro.

"C'è... qualche problema?"

Logan scosse la testa, e andò a sedersi sulla scrivania, davanti a Scott.

"No, nessun problema. Mi ha solo detto che ti ha dato... qualcosa per me. Qualcosa che desidero. Che ha letto nella mia mente."

Borbottò gettandosi le basette.  
Il ragazzo si irrigidì appena alle sue parole, e portò entrambe le mani in tasca, facendo girare l'anello tra le mani.

"Beh sì. A quanto pare si diverte."

Rispose sospirando appena, per poi prendere in mano l'anello e alzare la mano, lanciandolo al professore.  
Quello afferrò la busta con presa sicura, la aprì e aggrottò gli occhi.

"... oh. Me lo ricordo. Cioè, non così, ma... capisco che cosa intendesse."

Ridacchiò appena, a bocca chiusa, per poi sorridere al ragazzo.

"Cosa ne pensi?"

Scott sbuffò appena, le mani che tornavano nelle tasche con un gesto nervoso.

“Penso che Quentin si diverta a mettermi in imbarazzo.”

Rispose. L’arrabbiatura gli passò quasi subito però, ora che si trovava in un ambiente in cui era più a suo agio. Ormai l’ufficio di Logan era il posto in cui si rifugiava tutte le volte che ne sentiva il bisogno.  
Sorrise un poco, divertito dalla situazione.

“Beh, comunque hai ragione, capisco cosa intendesse… Non si può dire che non sia una buona idea. Credo.”

L’uomo non riuscì a trattenere un’altra mezza risata. Prese in mano il piccolo anello e lo osservò attentamente. Era metallico, e molto semplice.

“Credo che la dimensione vada bene per te. Se è di Quentin, dubito possa andare bene a me.”

Disse, senza ironia. In fin dei conti i ragazzi erano tutti appena entrati nell’adolescenza… da qualche anno, certo, ma erano comunque ancora tutti in via di sviluppo.  
Scott non nascose una breve risata, al commento del professore.

“Non fargli sapere che dubiti così delle sue qualità.”

Rispose appena, mentre si avvicinava di qualche passo a lui.

“Beh, rimane il fatto che non ho intenzione di dargli delle soddisfazioni.”

Fece notare, la fronte aggrottata. Con tutte le volte in cui l’altro cercava di prenderlo in giro, non voleva di certo che venisse a sapere di avere ragione su quella… cosa.  
Logan sorrise alla sua frase, e si avvicinò a lui, carezzandogli i capelli con la mano grande.

“È stato gentile, a modo suo. E sì, io penso proprio che non possa averlo grosso. Altrimenti non farebbe tanto lo sbruffone nel tentativo di farsi rispettare. Come Kid Gladiator. Secondo te può averlo grosso uno come lui? No, impossibile. Non spaccherebbe così tanto le… Mh-mh.  
Comunque. Glielo vuoi restituire? Ne abbiamo tanti in camera. O vuoi dargliene uno più grosso?”

Chiese con un ghigno.  
Scott dal canto suo sembrava seguirlo solo in parte, impegnato a pensare alla più interessante sensazione della mano del preside tra i propri capelli. Anche se, doveva ammettere, l’ultima proposta catturò la sua attenzione. Ma decise di andare con ordine.

“Quindi, in pratica mi stai dicendo che è compensazione? Interessante teoria. La prossima volta gliela proporrò. E potrei anche sfruttare la tua idea, in effetti.”

Commentò, con un lieve sorrisetto. Sì, beh, forse aveva un poco il dente avvelenato nei confronti del telepate.

“Potrei rubarne uno che vada bene a te. E restituirgli il suo perché non va bene.”

Alzò la testa verso l’altro, per guardarlo attraverso le lenti rosse.

“O è troppo cattivo?”

Logan rise di gusto questa volta.

“Vuoi sbattergli in faccia le mie dimensioni spacciandole per le tue?”

Chiese avvicinandosi e stringendogli i fianchi, affettuoso. Catturò la sua bocca in un bacio, e strofinò il naso adunco contro quello dritto del giovane.

“Diventerai dotato, in effetti. Una bella sicurezza. Chissà se anche lui le ha chieste al suo io del futuro…”

Il ragazzo decise di accettare il suo commento, ammorbidito dal bacio e dal sentirlo così vicino, e si limitò a sorridere appena ed alzare le braccia, per poterlo stringere.

“Sono abbastanza sicuro che uno come Quentin abbia potuto fare una domanda simile, sì.”

Rispose solo, distratto dalla presenza rassicurante dell’altro così vicino a lui. Si era imposto più volte di imparare a non comportarsi come un ragazzino, ma la parte più ragionevole del suo cervello ogni volta gli faceva che lui, tecnicamente, ERA un ragazzino. Quindi, immaginava di potersi permettere certi comportamenti.

“A proposito di tutto ciò… La piacevole visita di Quire era il tuo ultimo impegno della giornata o hai ancora da fare?”

L’uomo lo strinse bene, prendendolo senza sforzo in braccio.

“Sì, direi di non avere più impegni per qualche tempo. Sempre che i Bamf non facciano arrabbiare Krakoa e scatenino brutte reazioni a catena in tutta la scuola.”

Disse per poi strofinare ancora il volto sui suoi capelli. Era un gesto che a Logan piaceva molto.

“Cosa vorresti fare, ragazzino?”

Chiese quasi morbidamente.  
Il ragazzo mormorò appena il proprio assenso alle sue parole, mentre stringeva bene le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi, come ormai faceva quasi istintivamente. Le parole del professore erano decisamente apprezzate, e non aveva di certo intenzione di sprecare la possibilità di un pomeriggio che potesse lontanamente sembrare tranquillo.  
Spostò delicatamente la testa di lato, in modo da passare delicatamente il naso sul suo collo, prima di piegarsi di più per stringere appena tra i denti il lobo del suo orecchio.

“Avrei un paio di idee, in effetti. Non vorrei mai che si annoiasse, professore.”

Rispose, calcando l’ultima parola con una nota divertita nella voce.  
Logan rimase con gli occhi chiusi a coccolarlo finché non sentì la sua frase e il suo morso. Sentì un piacevole tremito e subito si girò per baciare il ragazzo sulle labbra, appoggiandolo subito sulla scrivania.

“Mmmh. Abbiamo tempo di arrivare in camera?”

Chiese a bassa voce, strofinandosi con tutto il corpo muscoloso sul ragazzo.  
Scott avrebbe di certo voluto rispondere come si doveva, perché insomma, che problema c’era a raggiungere la camera? Nessuno, giusto? Certo. Ma se Logan continuava a strofinarsi su di lui in quel modo, non lo aiutava di certo.

“Non se continui a fare così.”

Sì lamentò quindi, mentre stringeva entrambe le braccia intorno alle sue spalle.  
Il Preside fece una risata bassa e prese più saldamente il ragazzo per le cosce, per poi guardarsi attorno e annusare l’aria. Quando fu sicuro che il corridoio fosse libero uscì piano dall’ufficio, galoppando verso il piano superiore dove si trovavano le camere.  
Una volta spalancata la porta con una ginocchiata depositò il giovane sul letto, girandosi per chiudere a chiave la porta e ritornare con un mezzo sorriso dal suo amante in versione miniatura.  
Scott non era di certo rimasto tranquillo, durante il viaggio. Si era lamentato in tutti i modi consoni, perché cosa stava facendo? Gli sembrava il caso? E i ragazzi? E non prendere a calci la porta!  
Ma in fondo aveva dovuto ammettere che era stata una buona idea, in fondo erano arrivati in fretta e ora poteva concentrarsi sullo stringere le ginocchia ai suoi fianchi e sollevarsi nel tentativo di strofinare delicatamente contro il corpo del professore, un lieve sorriso sulle labbra.

“Sei contento, ora?”

Chiese, per poi sollevarsi alla ricerca delle sue labbra, ben deciso a non dargli il tempo di rispondere.  
E non riuscì a parlare, infatti, troppo occupato a baciare Scott.

“Io-- umfff!”

Quando si staccò si leccò le labbra, e si appoggiò con le ginocchia sul letto, sistemando le gambe ai lati di quelle del ragazzo. Lo spinse dolcemente indietro, scendendo sopra di lui attento a non pesargli troppo.  
Scott non si era lamentato troppo, quando l’altro si era staccato, ma aveva dovuto sforzarsi per non farlo. Era abbastanza sicuro che non ci fossero regole riguardo alla durata di un bacio, ma si ostinava a pensare che Logan si divertisse a infrangerne qualcuna, quando smetteva di baciarlo troppo presto.  
Il suo peso sul proprio corpo aiutò almeno a farlo rilassare di nuovo, strappandogli un sorriso appena soddisfatto.

“Quindi… pensi che io possa esporre le mie idee, ora?”

“Puoi esporre tutto ciò che vuoi, Summers.”

Disse l’uomo scendendo per baciargli piano il collo, con delicatezza. Era una storia strana, la loro. Logan era fidanzato con Scott del suo tempo, ma dopo i litigi, la morte del Professore, Fenice… si erano allontanati. Ed era arrivato lui, Scott giovane. Uno Scott sedicenne.  
E si erano innamorati. Scese quindi a strofinare ancora col naso le clavicole ben visibili, per poi provare a sollevargli la maglia, il fiato caldo che gli riscaldava la pelle.  
Il ragazzo continuava a muoversi delicatamente, carezzando le sue braccia e il suo petto, mentre sembrava lottare per recuperare le iniziative che aveva proposto poco prima nell’ufficio. Dopo qualche secondo allargò un lieve sorriso.

“Giusto. Bene. Allora… parlando di anelli che vadano bene a te, giusto? Non dovrebbero rimanere inutilizzati.”

Propose, usando quei giri di parole che spesso sfruttava per aiutarsi ad esprimere concetti che altrimenti non avrebbe espresso. Per ora, almeno.  
L’altro ridacchiò all’altezza del suo ombelico, infilando quasi la testa sotto la maglia per riuscire a leccarlo.

“Quale vuoi? Quello triplo? Quello doppio? Palle incluse o…?”

Mormorò tirandosi su per guardarlo.

“E a te nulla, giovincello?”

Scott avrebbe davvero voluto chiedere spiegazioni sulla vasta quantità di mezzi che sembrava avere Logan a propria disposizione, ma era difficile riuscirci mentre l’altro attaccava il suo ombelico, facendolo tremare e strappandogli diversi piccoli sospiri. Più il professore imparava i suoi punti deboli, più il ragazzo faceva fatica a gestirlo e anche solo avere una possibilità contro di lui. Ma non si arrendeva di certo facilmente.

“No, non ho intenzione di avere nulla per ora, voglio solo la mia vendetta. Anche se qualche domanda in più riguardo alla tua collezione te la farò, prima o poi.”

Il Preside affondò la lingua nuovamente nel suo ombelico, divertito dalle sue reazioni. Quando si tirò su nuovamente aprì una scatola che teneva nascosta sotto il letto e la aprì, cercando con una mano qualcosa. Quando afferrò ciò che cercava gli porse due anelli saldati tra loro, e l’uomo fece un sorriso soddisfatto. Il metallo era smussato, ma lo spessore era di più di mezzo centimetro.

“Questo, Summers, è per il membro. Quello sotto è per i testicoli. Li infili dentro quando sono ancora molli, e una volta che tutto è inturgidito i genitali vengono bloccati in una posizione ben precisa.”

Scott aveva ascoltato attentamente la sua spiegazione, per quanto si sarebbe risparmiato volentieri i dettagli (anche se aiutavano a capire. E in realtà erano interessanti). Annuì piano, e allungò la mano per prendere tra le dita i due anelli saldati, rigirandoli e guardandoli con aria di studio. Annuì appena, ancora pensieroso, per poi alzare nuovamente lo sguardo sull’altro, allargando un piccolo sorriso.

“Okay, ho capito la teoria. Quindi…”

Si sollevò un poco, e diede qualche botta sul braccio a Logan, nel tentativo di farlo girare e farlo coricare sul letto.  
L’uomo non si fece attendere. Si mise a pancia in su, aprendo le cosce e sbottonandosi i jeans, per poi farli scivolare velocemente sotto le natiche insieme alle mutande.  
Si sistemò nuovamente per lasciargli lo spazio necessario, per poi sorridergli.  
Il giovane sorrise appena a sua volta, prima di tirarsi su in ginocchio sul materasso, e sistemarsi tra le gambe dell’altro. Osservò ancora i due anelli con attenzione, e si avvicinò delicatamente, facendo scivolare con gentilezza l’anello sul suo membro. Lo fece scorrere con calma, attento a non fargli male, fino ad assicurarlo bene intorno alla sua base, per poi posare le dita sul secondo e tirare piano, in modo da farlo passare delicatamente, inserendo prima un testicolo e poi l’altro. Lo osservò stringere (per ora delicatamente) la base di entrambi, e passò appena le dita sul metallo, interessato. Era un oggetto particolarmente carino, ora che si trovava al suo posto. Scott sorrise appena, per poi alzare lo sguardo sul professore.

“Così?”

Chiese per sicurezza.

“Così. Bravo, Slim.”

Confermò Logan con le palpebre abbassate. Che gli stesse piacendo si vedeva: ad ogni tocco dell’altro aveva mugolato a bassa voce, a bocca chiusa, e i genitali avevano iniziato piano a rassodarsi, riempiendo lentamente lo spazio ancora vuoto tra la pelle e il metallo.

“Ti divertirai, eh?”

Chiese con un sospiro, alzando appena il bacino per poi appoggiarsi nuovamente alle coperte, osservando il proprio membro ondeggiare lentamente, appesantito dagli anelli.  
Il ragazzo rispose con un lieve sorriso, mentre si abbassava su di lui in modo da appoggiare bene le mani ai fianchi del suo corpo. Non che Logan avesse problemi a sostenerlo, anzi, ma così aveva più spazio di manovra.  
Si abbassò meglio su di lui, poggiando qualche bacio delicato sulla zona tra il suo collo e la sua spalla, mentre con una mano alzava la sua maglia. Era vero che il professore aveva tutti i mezzi per farlo cedere ogni volta, conoscendo fin troppo bene i suoi punti deboli, ma Scott non era di certo da meno. Aveva imparato a capire cosa piaceva al preside, aveva capito come sfidare il suo autocontrollo e qualche volta, se si impegnava, riusciva anche ad avere le sue vittorie. Così, sicuro nei suoi movimenti, alzò bene la sua maglia, scoprendo il suo petto, e passò piano il naso tra i peli fitti che ricoprivano la sua pelle.  
Già quei movimenti fecero sospirare Logan, che chiuse gli occhi completamente prima di riaprirli e andare a carezzare il giovane sulla schiena. Amava vedere quanto piacessero a Scott.  
Quello accennò un sorriso, strofinando delicato la pelle, per poi spostarsi fino a passare il naso sul contorno dell’aureola del suo capezzoli, stuzzicandolo senza realmente toccarlo.  
Questa era una cosa che decisamente l’uomo apprezzava, per usare un eufemismo. Lasciò un piccolo gemito nel vederlo muoversi, carezzare l’aureola larga e prominente, che velocemente si irrigidì. Si inturgidì anche la punta, spessa e lunga, e Logan rimase ad osservare ogni movimento del ragazzo, interessato.  
Come sempre, Scott sembrava assorto e concentrato in quello che faceva, attento a trovare il modo migliore per stuzzicarlo e farlo sospirare. Era qualcosa che quasi affascinava il giovane, il modo in cui l’altro reagiva ai giusti stimoli.  
Con delicatezza continuò a stuzzicarlo per qualche secondo, paziente, prima di sollevarsi appena per avvicinare le labbra al suo capezzolo. Lasciò che il proprio fiato solleticasse un poco la sua pelle, prima di scendere e poggiare le labbra intorno alla carne scura, facendo passare appena la lingua sulla punta. Sorrise un poco, per poi allontanarsi di nuovo, osservando il suo capezzolo in silenzio.  
Logan aveva lasciato un gemito più alto, eccitato dalla situazione, dai movimenti del ragazzo.  
Il ragazzo potè osservare la sua punta irrigidita, larga, tutto il capezzolo rassodato e bagnato dall’azione delle sue labbra.

“Ti odio, piccolo bastardello. Ti basta così poco per farmi già diventare mezzo duro il membro, eh?”

Chiese con la voce abbassata e ansimante, stringendo un po’ la mano sinistra sulla sua spalla.  
Il ragazzo non poteva di certo dire di non essere decisamente, profondamente soddisfatto dalle sue reazioni. Allargò un lieve sorriso alle sue parole, e come risposta sollevò una mano, toccando appena il capezzolo da cui si era appena staccato, per poi lasciarlo andare di nuovo.  
Il Preside ringhiò, percependo il proprio pettorale scaldarsi, insieme ai propri genitali.  
Scott scese poi su quello che per ora aveva lasciato stare, e poggiò direttamente le labbra attorno ad esso, abbassandosi in modo da morderlo appena, girandolo delicatamente.  
Logan fece un gemito più sentito, aggrappandosi con più forza al ragazzo. Sentiva già il membro riempire completamente l’anello, e sospirò al contatto col metallo freddo.  
Il giovane poi lo lasciò andare quasi subito, tirandosi di nuovo su, per guardarlo attraverso le lenti, un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra.  
L’altro ricambiò lo sguardo, a metà tra il fintamente arrabbiato e l’eccitato.

“Guarda quanto ce la tiriamo, Summers. Hai fatto poco e nulla e hai già quasi, mh, terminato l’opera.”

Scott sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte, a quel commento. Strinse un po’ le labbra e sbuffò appena. Oh no, non aveva intenzione di lasciarsi provocare così facilmente.  
Prese un bel respiro, e allargò di nuovo un sorriso.

“Se stai cercando un modo per farmi andare più veloce, non ti servirà.”

Disse semplicemente, prima di tornare al lavoro. Se l’altro aveva intenzione di riprendere in mano la cosa così facilmente, si sbagliava di grosso. Non stavolta.  
Logan aveva infatti un sorriso di sfida sul volto, ma attese che l’altro continuasse con il suo programma.  
Quindi Scott scese di nuovo sul suo petto, disegnando percorsi tracciati da piccoli baci sulla sua pelle, mentre con le dita carezzava delicatamente i suoi fianchi. Solo dopo un po’ si spostò nuovamente, il tempo di lasciare un piccolo morso sull’aureola del capezzolo destro prima di tornare a baciare le sue spalle.  
Il Preside mugolava a bassa voce, osservando sempre attentamente i suoi movimenti. L’aureola era morbida e gommosa nella bocca dell’altro, e ad ogni tocco l’eccitazione dell’uomo saliva.  
Il ragazzo fece poi scendere lentamente le mani, fino a sentire sotto le dita la pelle delle sue cosce. Sorrise appena e lo toccò con attenzione, risalendo lentamente verso il suo inguine, fino a passare con leggerezza due dita sui suoi testicoli, ancora chiusi dall’anello. Il sospiro dell’uomo era aumentato, mentre le dita dell’altro lo toccavano sulle cosce pelose e poi sui testicoli che si stavano rassodando, obbligati a rimanere staccati dal corpo.  
Scott non poteva esattamente nascondere il sorriso soddisfatto che aveva sulle labbra. Non era affatto semplice vedere Logan così, e si sentiva in perfetto diritto di sentirsi almeno un poco compiaciuto dalla situazione.  
Le sue dita scorsero lentamente sulla pelle, carezzandola e stimolandola senza premere troppo, per poi scivolare in alto, fino a passare delicatamente sul metallo che circondava la base dei testicoli e del membro.  
Le sue dita sui testicoli erano troppo per Logan. Mugolava a bassa voce, sospirando, le gambe divaricate nell’accogliere maggiormente quelle carezze. Erano i tocchi leggeri che lo facevano impazzire. Erano gli sfioramenti sui testicoli, sulla pelle sensibile.  
Il ragazzo sorrise ancora tra sé, prima di aprire la mano e stringere la sua erezione nella mano, massaggiandola delicatamente.  
Logan lasciò un profondo ringhio, appoggiandosi meglio al letto e stringendo i pugni, mentre con la mano sulla spalla del ragazzo saliva fino ad afferrargli gentilmente il collo, e poi i capelli corti e castani.  
Scott sentì la sua mano salire e sorrise delicatamente, mentre lo guardava. Sembrava aver deciso di trovare ogni singolo modo per stuzzicare l’uomo sotto di lui, e fortuna voleva che ne conoscesse già parecchi.  
La sua mano si muoveva delicatamente, carezzando la sua pelle senza mai stimolarlo abbastanza, limitandosi a scivolare senza realmente stringere. Le sue dita scorsero fino a sentire la pelle liscia della punta, e si fermarono carezzandola ancora, con gesti delicati.  
Il membro era ormai sempre più gonfio, sempre più desideroso di ogni stimolo e carezza che Scott gli donava. Logan carezzò pesante i capelli del ragazzo, mentre ansimava piano, lasciando che l’altro si divertisse e si vendicasse un po’. In fin dei conti quello che non riusciva a muoversi all’inizio era proprio il ragazzino, tremante e troppo eccitato per riuscire a reagire.  
Il giovane si piegò ancora su di lui attaccò nuovamente il suo petto, e denti e le labbra che si facevano strada sulla sua pelle, fino a raggiungere di nuovo uno dei capezzoli scuri.  
Logan lo guardò con gli occhi semichiusi, un sorriso di approvazione e desiderio. Aveva imparato presto, Scott, che i capezzoli erano uno dei suoi punti deboli.  
Il ragazzo sorrise piano, prima di stringerlo fra i denti, più forte di prima ma non abbastanza da aprirgli la pelle (non che si preoccupasse particolarmente, per quello. Era solo presto), per poi carezzarlo con le labbra, alternando i tocchi decisi dei denti con quelli più morbidi.

“Se continui così non riuscirai a goderti il mio membro ben intrappolato lì. Su, scendi a guardare e divertiti.”

Sussurrò sdraiandosi sul letto, guardando il soffitto prima di chiudere gli occhi. Il suo membro era ormai gonfio, bloccato dagli anelli, i testicoli tentavano di avvicinarsi al corpo senza riuscirci, tesi e stimolati come tutto il suo essere.  
Il ragazzo non aveva di certo intenzione di perdere quell’occasione, in effetti. Scese di nuovo a osservare i suoi testicoli e il suo membro, un piccolo sorriso contento sulle labbra. Ancora una volta si perse qualche secondo ad osservare bene tutta la zona ed in particolare i due anelli, che continuavano a stringere la pelle dell’altro. Scott alzò ancora una mano, andando ad avvolgere le dita subito sopra l’anello che chiudeva la base del membro di Logan, massaggiando delicatamente la zona. Decise di scendere e chiudere le labbra, per poi poggiarle con gentilezza sulla sua punta, carezzando appena la pelle. Scott aveva scoperto, col tempo, di avere una specie di talento per quello. O almeno, aveva scoperto di averlo per quanto riguardava Logan. Ma era tutto quello che gli serviva sapere.  
Mosse piano la lingua, lasciando che carezzasse e stuzzicasse delicatamente la sua punta, toccando ripetutamente l'uretra, mentre con la mano massaggiava la parte del membro vicina alla base.  
Era più che abbastanza per Logan. Il corpo, la mente, l’essenza di Scott era tutto ciò che gli serviva per eccitarsi e… stare bene.  
Ci aveva messo molti anni ad accettarlo, e ancora faceva un po’ di fatica a lasciarsi andare completamente a lui. Ma questo Scott, questo giovane… con lui era diverso. Con lui e Logan riusciva a consegnarsi senza remore, senza paura di essere giudicato, senza dover fare il duro in ogni momento. Aveva scoperto di riuscire ad aprirsi con lui molto meglio che con… l’altro.  
Si lasciava quindi osservare in quelle condizioni, nudo e con gli ormoni che gli scorrevano in tutto il corpo, facendolo tremare e gemere ogni volta che il ragazzo faceva qualcosa. E toccare il suo membro, sfiorarlo soltanto, era già molto di più di qualcosa. Voleva farsi sentire per lui, forse anche per colpa del suo dannato senso paterno. Voleva far sentire bene Summers, fargli sapere che era bravo, che era apprezzato. E il suo corpo, il suo respiro, lo sguardo gentile che gli rivolgeva indicavano molto bene tutto ciò.  
La sua uretra si allargava piano per accogliere la sua lingua, bagnata e lucida, mentre tutti i suoi genitali tremavano e si agitavano per l’effetto della costrizione e dei suoi tocchi.  
Il ragazzo continuava a toccarlo delicato, e sembrava sorridere sinceramente contento ad ogni reazione del più grande. Scott, ovviamente, sapeva poco della storia che c’era stata tra Logan e la sua controparte adulta, ma era comunque sempre stato un argomento difficile. Da quando si era preso la sua dannata, enorme cotta per il professore tutto era stato difficile. Ma Logan aveva sempre saputo riconoscere e sciogliere i suoi dubbi, con pazienza, senza mai deriderlo, per quanto stupidi potessero essere. Non poteva di certo dire che tutto fosse risolto, nonostante il tempo passato, ma passo dopo passo sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare a sentirsi davvero sicuro. Fino a quel momento, però, ogni gemito ed ogni movimento del corpo di Logan lo facevano sorridere e gonfiare di orgoglio, soddisfatto di come era in grado di farlo sentire bene. Amava pensare che non fosse così facile, anche se non lo sapeva davvero.  
Incoraggiato dalle sue reazioni decise di scendere di più, fino a far strofinare appena la punta del suo membro contro il proprio palato, e chiuse gli occhi cominciando a succhiare delicatamente, la lingua che toccava con gentilezza ed attenzione la sua pelle. La sua mano continuava a stringere la parte bassa del membro, e solo dopo un po’ lo lascio andare scivolando più in basso, fino a stringere con sicurezza uno dei suoi testicoli per massaggiarlo e premerlo, sentendo bene la pelle sotto le dita.  
Logan portò entrambe le mani sui capelli del ragazzo, carezzandoli dolcemente mentre l’altro scendeva su di lui. Logan aveva avuto parecchi lavori di bocca nella propria vita, ma era la persona l’importante. Era la situazione, l’emozione che provava. E vedere Scott, sapere che era lui a stringere il suo membro, ad accoglierlo nella propria bocca… non poteva che lasciare gemiti, carezzargli il collo, mentre il proprio membro si muoveva eccitato nella sua bocca. Il palato di Scott era piacevole contro la punta, e Logan percepì la rugosità leggera del suo palato contro la propria uretra. Era molto piacevole.

“Sei bravo, Scott…”

Mormorò piano, gli occhi chiusi, immaginando il volto del ragazzo su di lui come lo aveva già visto tante volte. Aveva un certo talento, lo doveva ammettere. Quando gli strinse piano i testicoli gli si mozzò il fiato, sentendo il membro già più che soddisfatto.  
Scott aveva sorriso, senza aggiungere nulla, mentre continuava a muoversi su di lui con una sicurezza che non era ancora così solida, ma lo diventava sempre di più ogni volta che aveva modo di passare del tempo con il professore.  
La sua mano continuava a muoversi delicatamente, le dita che stringevano la sua pelle e stimolavano con gentilezza i suoi testicoli, mentre continuava ad occuparsi con attenzione del suo membro. Faceva parte delle cose che non aveva alcuna intenzione di ammettere, ma poter sentire l’odore e il calore di Logan così vicini lo faceva sentire bene. Era una bella sensazione, uno dei motivi principali per cui amava passare molto tempo a dedicarsi a lui. Decise di scendere lentamente, facendo scivolare lungo la propria gola il membro dell’altro quanto poteva (era abbastanza sicuro di avere ancora un bel po’ di lavoro da fare a riguardo, ma aveva già imparato abbastanza), per poi rimanere fermo, muovendo delicatamente la lingua sulla sua pelle.  
Logan si tirò su, facendo forza sugli addominali, per poter guardare il ragazzo negli occhiali, stringendogli con più forza i capelli. Era bello, e parlando a livello puramente fisico, Scott diventava davvero sempre più bravo. I suoi tocchi erano gentili, sicuri, e la sua bocca era calda e accogliente.  
Gli diede leggere pacche sul retro del collo, gentile.

“Mmh. Scott… se continui così non durerò quanto avevo previsto, sai?”

Scott si riprese appena, quando sentì la voce dell’altro. Non poteva di certo negare che la cosa gli fece piacere, ma era ancora convinto nei propri piani.

“Sai, pensavo che questi cosi servissero proprio per quello, o sbaglio? E poi, cerca di lamentarti meno.”

Rispose con un lieve sorriso, prima di tornare giù in modo da poter avvolgere di nuovo il suo membro tra le proprie labbra. Lasciò delicatamente andare i suoi testicoli con la mano, in modo da poter salire e passare, con attenzione, un dito sotto d’attaccatura degli anelli, premendo bene la pelle già tesa sotto di essi. Tirò delicatamente il dito, in modo da tirare sia la base del membro che l'attaccatura dei testicoli, stimolandoli meglio.  
Un gemito soffocato uscì dalla gola del Preside, mentre cercava di non reagire troppo a quella vista e a quella sensazione. Prese dei bei respiri profondi, cercando di concentrarsi per calmare le proprie membra e resistere a quelle carezze. Il suo membro era gonfio tra le sue mani e nella sua bocca, lasciava qualche goccia di liquido mentre i testicoli si muovevano piano, tentando ancora di forzare l’anello. Il dito di Scott lo stava tormentando dolcemente, passando delicato sulla zona già tesa. Il sudore scorreva delicato sulla sua pelle sensibile, ornando le cosce e i testicoli. Il vederlo così gli faceva un effetto molto maggiore rispetto alla mera stimolazione in sé.  
Il membro scattò nella bocca dell’altro, facendogli capire quanto gli stesse piacendo.  
Il ragazzo sembrava apprezzare molto ogni sua reazione, lasciando piccoli mugolii soddisfatti contro la sua pelle. Continuava a tirare e rilasciare gli anelli, stimolando con delicatezza, mentre si ostinava a trovare ogni singola zona inesplorata del suo membro con la propria lingua. Si stupì, in parte, di quanto gli piacesse semplicemente vedere e sentire ogni singola reazione dell’altro. Non che fosse una novità, ma doveva comunque stare attento ed evitare di strofinare il cavallo dei pantaloni da qualche parte, giusto per avere la sicurezza di evitare di venire dentro i propri pantaloni come un ragazzino (e il fatto di esserlo effettivamente, questa volta, non rendeva l’idea meno imbarazzante).  
Si sollevò meglio, lasciando la base del suo membro con la mano per potersi supportare, per poi lasciare molto lentamente andare il sul membro, alzando lo sguardo su di lui. Voleva davvero trovare una frase abbastanza brillante da dire, ma il suo cervello sembrava non avere intenzione di collaborare. Così, semplicemente, tirò meglio i due anelli, muovendoli un pochino per farli strofinare sulla pelle.  
Sentire i tocchi del ragazzo mescolati alle attenzioni sugli anelli era troppo per Logan. Tremavano piano le sue cosce, il suo membro e il suo scroto che ormai riempivano completamente gli anelli, spostati gentilmente dai tocchi del giovane. Ormai sentiva più che bene l’effetto dei cock ring che lo stringevano, che bloccavano il suo membro allontanando l’orgasmo.  
Alzò gli occhi a guardare tutto il corpo del ragazzo, per poi fermarsi ai suoi pantaloni.

“E se ti toccassi un po’?”

Chiese con un ghigno, il sudore che gli imperlava la fronte.  
Per sua sfortuna, il ragazzo aveva ogni intenzione di non lasciargli alcun modo per riprendere il controllo della situazione. Alle sue parole aveva sorriso, tirando di più gli anelli, in modo da stimolare meglio tutta la pelle.

“Non ci pensare neanche.”

Rispose semplicemente, mentre si chinava su di lui per attaccare di nuovo i suoi capezzoli con le labbra, il naso che strofinava delicato tra i peli del suo petto.  
Logan lasciò un sospiro pesante, afferrando di nuovo i suoi capelli, lasciando che il ragazzo si appoggiasse al suo petto, guardandolo con un lieve sorriso, il membro che iniziava a pulsare dolorosamente.

“E se invece provassi altro, in effetti…”

Disse Scott a bassa voce, tra sé. Alzò lo sguardo sull’altro, osservandolo attentamente da dietro le lenti. Si morse appena l'interno di una guancia, nel tentativo di trovare il coraggio di esprimere quello che stava pensando.

“Dovresti dirmi dove… Dove preferisci venire.”

Logan non riuscì a resistere. Scese a baciarlo sulla bocca, le mani grandi che si muovevano erraticamente sul suo corpo, cercando di rispondere a tutte quelle stimolazioni ricevute. Leccò le sue labbra, sospirando ancora, la voce roca dall’eccitazione.

“Sul tuo ventre. O hai idee più precise, lì, nascoste nella tua mente?”

Chiese con un ringhio, mordendogli la spalla.  
Il ragazzo era rimasto fermo, quasi sorpreso dal venir tirato su a quel modo, ma si era ripreso in fretta. Lo baciava e carezzava le sue labbra con le proprie, mentre stringeva una mano fra i suoi capelli.

“La mia idea assolutamente non nascosta e continuare a stuzzicarti e toccarti finché non ce la farai più e poi lasciarti venire esattamente dove desideri, quindi direi di no, sono più che contento di seguire la tua.”

Rispose, poggiando qualche bacio sulla sua guancia facendo sorridere il Preside. Il coraggio di tirare fuori quelle parole aveva un poco sorpreso anche lui, ma in realtà si sentiva talmente a suo agio con il professore che non trovava alcun motivo per cui non avrebbe dovuto fare così.  
Scese di nuovo, poggiando diversi baci sul suo petto, prima di tornare a guardarlo in volto, la mano che si allontanava dagli anelli per andare a stimolare delicatamente la sua punta con due dita. Quella rilasciò altro liquido e Logan sospirò ad alta voce, mentre l'uretra si stringeva e allargava in continuazione. Scott si sollevò un poco, in modo da sistemare un ginocchio bene tra le sue gambe, premendo saldamente contro i suoi testicoli.  
L’uomo ringhiò profondamente, il suo scroto ben compresso tra l’anello metallico e il ginocchio del ragazzo. Lo guardò negli occhiali rossi e si avvicinò per baciarlo ancora, carezzandogli la schiena.

“Sei un ragazzo coraggioso. È una sorpresa sapere che Scott Summers possa essere… così in certe situazioni.”

Commentò con un mezzo risolino, stringendo con le cosce pelose i fianchi del ragazzo.  
Scott allargò un lieve sorriso. La prima risposta che emerse nella sua mente era una battuta sul fatto che dubitava fosse una grande novità, per Logan. ‘Devo pensare tu non lo sappia, hm?’  
Da una parte, si complimentò con se stesso per essere riuscito a pensare una battuta riguardo la passata relazione dell’uomo con la sua controparte adulta, ma dall’altra preferì tenerla per sé, non aveva alcuna voglia di pensare a quella cosa proprio ora. Era contento che non fosse più un punto dolente quanto lo era stato un tempo, però.  
Alla fine, Si limitò a sorridere soddisfatto, mentre scendeva a baciare il collo del professore, le labbra che carezzavano delicatamente il suo pomo d’Adamo.  
Logan sospirò, la gola che tremava sotto i suoi tocchi.

“Sono abbastanza sicuro che sia colpa tua. E del fatto che mi piace vederti eccitato.”

Commentò contro il suo collo, optando per il provare a stuzzicarlo ancora. Si tenne bene su con una mano, l’altra impegnata a toccare la sua punta, e mosse piano la gamba in modo da strofinare delicatamente contro i suoi testicoli, premendoli bene contro il metallo dell’anello.  
Il Preside ringhiò piano, affondando il volto nei capelli del giovane, per poi mordergli piano un orecchio. La sua punta ormai mostrava l’uretra aperta e pronta a far uscire tutto il liquido pronto nei testicoli ora premuti dal suo ginocchio.

“Continui a stuzzicarmi, quindi. Se non verrò appena inizierai a masturbarmi sarà solo grazie agli anelli. Sono così gonfie e piene di liquido che fanno male, sai?”

Sussurrò leccandogli piano il lobo dell’orecchio.

“Potresti essere fortunato e poter sfruttare l’occasione per sentirmi dentro di te. Pensi che raggiungerai l’anello?”

Chiese con voce roca, decidendo di mettergli quella pulce nell’orecchio.  
Il ragazzo dovette effettivamente deglutire, l’idea del professore non era di certo male, in effetti. Accidenti. Sospirò appena, e annuì lentamente, mentre piegava la testa di lato per baciare delicatamente una delle sue gance. L’uomo fece un sorriso soddisfatto.

“Non vale sfidarmi in questo modo, lo sai?”

Sospirò appena, mentre lo osservava. Scese ancora con la mano, massaggiando con gentilezza la sua pelle, prima di salire di nuovo per passare delicatamente un dito sulla sua uretra.

“Però, se vieni prima del dovuto... “ Ci pensò su. Non era molto bravo con le minacce. “... Ci penserò. Ma mi vendicherò.”

“Mmh. Vedremo.”

Mormorò piano, lasciando che il proprio membro schizzasse ancora un po’ di liquido trasparente.

“Cercherò di non venire prima di averti soddisfatto, Summers.”

Sussurrò ancora tornando vicino al suo orecchio, per poi mordergli piano la linea della mascella e il collo.  
Il ragazzo rise appena alle sue parole, mentre sollevava di nuovo una mano a carezzargli delicatamente i capelli.

“Cercherò di fidarmi di te.”

Disse, baciando un poco una delle sue tempie. Si sollevò appena, appoggiando meglio le ginocchia sul materasso, e poi decise di aprirsi delicatamente i pantaloni e abbassarli con calma, per poi toglierli insieme all’intimo, lo sguardo basso come faceva spesso quando si spogliava. Stupidi momenti imbarazzanti.  
Riuscì a liberarsi dei vestiti abbastanza in fretta, per poi piegarli di lato e tornare lentamente a sistemarsi sopra il professore, le ginocchia ai lati dei suoi fianchi. Scese di nuovo per raggiungere le sue labbra, baciandolo con gentile entusiasmo, mentre si sedeva di nuovo sul suo bacino.  
L’uomo lo guardò spogliarsi con un sorriso gentile. Era bello, Scott. Non era ancora muscoloso e completamente formato come quello adulto, ma Logan riusciva già a vedere ciò che sarebbe diventato. Un bellissimo uomo.  
Lo lasciò sedere sul proprio inguine, e cominciò a carezzarlo delicato sulle spalle, sulle braccia, adocchiando i suoi genitali.

“Sei sicuro che non serva anche a te un anello? Non vorrei vederti venire per uno sfregamento di troppo.”

Il ragazzo sbuffò alla sua domanda, borbottando appena.

“Lascialo stare, e sono perfettamente in grado di gestirmi.”

Disse semplicemente, adocchiando un poco il proprio membro, rigido e bagnato da qualche goccia di liquido trasparente sulla punta. Doveva ammettere che i dubbi dell’altro fossero ben fondati, certo, non sarebbe stata la prima volta in fondo se fosse venuto senza aver bisogno di essere toccato, ma aveva tutte le intenzioni di resistere da solo. Per ora. Forse.  
Decise di passare ad un altro argomento, e si sollevò delicatamente con il bacino, in modo da far strofinare piano la punta dell’altro contro il proprio ingresso. Deglutì un poco nel sentirlo, per poi guardare il volto del professore con attenzione.

“Posso?”

Chiese, un leggero sorriso sulle labbra.  
Logan lo strinse dolcemente per i fianchi, per poterlo aiutare nel poggiarsi. Aveva goduto della visione del suo membro così ben eccitato, ma davanti alla sua frase aveva dovuto arrendersi e concentrarsi sulla sensazione del suo ano stretto che strofinava piano contro il proprio glande.  
Toccò gentilmente la sua pelle, stringendola appena sotto le dita.

“Non preferisci essere preparato?”

Chiese con dolcezza. Il ragazzo sbuffò appena.

“Logan. Non so se l’hai notato, ma di solito non è che io abbia esattamente molto tempo per… disabituarmi al tuo membro, ecco.”

Fece notare, mentre piegava la testa per poggiare un bacio leggero sulle sue labbra.

“Quindi credo che tu possa stare tranquillo. Anche se potresti essere così gentile da passarmi il lubrificante?”

Chiese, il naso che passava delicatamente sul volto dell’altro.  
Dopo aver ricambiato il bacio lo aveva stretto ancora, con affetto, per poi scendere all’indietro, muovendo appena il membro che strofinò ancora contro il suo sfintere, recuperando il lubrificante vicino alla lampada sul comodino. Lo svitò e glielo lasciò in mano, sorridendo.

“Eccolo. Mi fiderò di te. Se ti farà male, dimmelo immediatamente.”

Scott sorrise appena e annuì, con un lieve sospiro.

“Sì, daddy, te lo dirò, stai tranquillo.”

Rispose, con il tono che usava tutte le volte che Logan diventava decisamente troppo iperprotettivo. Si spostò appena indietro, in modo da riuscire a raggiungere bene il suo membro, e con mano tranquilla fece cadere una dose abbondante di liquido freddo sul palmo. Cercò di scaldarlo un poco tra le mani, prima di scendere e passarlo delicatamente sul membro di Logan, bagnandolo con attenzione, e approfittandone per far scorrere attentamente le dita sulla sua pelle, ancora una volta.  
Logan ansimò al contatto del lubrificante sulla propria pelle. Era ancora un po’ freddo, e la sensazione colpì tutto il suo sistema nervoso. Adesso era molto più scorrevole la sua mano sulla lunghezza, gli piaceva e lo avvicinava ancora di più all’orgasmo.  
Quando Scott si sentì soddisfatto si sollevò nuovamente, e si sistemò in modo da far strofinare di nuovo la sua punta contro l’anello di muscoli del proprio ingresso. Sorrise appena, e aiutandosi tenendo delicatamente ferma l’erezione del professore con una mano, fece lentamente scivolare all’interno la sua punta, sospirando appena.  
Il Preside ringhiò e lo strinse meglio per i fianchi nel sentirlo entrare. Era estremamente piacevole venire avvolti da Scott, e doveva ammettere ancora una volta che il ragazzo aveva ragione. Era elastico e non aveva dovuto sforzarsi troppo per farlo entrare. Il suo glande era compresso da tutte le sue pareti, facendolo soffiare tra i denti, nel tentativo di resistere.  
Scott dovette abbassare la testa, fino ad appoggiare appena la fronte sulla sua spalla, nel tentativo di trattenere i piccoli gemiti che gli provocava sentire il professore muoversi lentamente dentro di lui. Certo, forse Logan non aveva avuto tutti i torti e il fatto di non essere preparato gli fece sentire ancora di più il modo in cui i suoi muscoli si allargavano per l’altro, ma Scott non era sicuro di classificare quella cosa come negativa. Dopo essere sceso un po’ raddrizzò la schiena, in modo da sedersi bene su di lui e farlo scivolare dentro completamente, un gemito più alto uscì appena strozzato dalla sua gola. Appoggiò entrambe le mani sul suo addome, per rimanere in equilibrio, per poi rimanere fermo qualche secondo, lasciando che tutto il suo condotto si abituasse (senza grande difficoltà) alla presenza dell’altro.  
Logan sorrise con difficoltà, la voce ancora più roca e bassa per l’eccitazione che si lasciava sfuggire nei muggiti bassi che provenivano dalla sua gola. Era entrato completamente in lui, ma l’anello era ancora lontano dall’ano dell’altro, e l’uomo pensò leccandosi le labbra che sarebbe stato proprio divertente far entrare anche quello.  
Solo dopo lunghi secondi Scott decise di muoversi lentamente per sollevarsi su di lui, e tornare giù poco dopo, facendo lentamente scorrere il suo membro dentro di sé. Non avendo la possibilità di mordere le sue spalle o il suo collo per nascondere i propri gemiti dovette sforzarsi a spingere indietro quelli più alti, lasciando che solo piccoli versi bassi lasciassero le sue labbra.  
Oh, se il ragazzo insisteva nel non gemere troppo - anche lui doveva controllarsi per non perdere la già poco ferrea stretta sulla propria libido - Logan avrebbe dovuto mettere in atto il suo piano. Mentre il suo membro strofinava grosso e duro dentro il suo condotto il Preside scese a mordergli piano le clavicole, attendendo qualche minuto prima di provare ad alzare piano i fianchi, in maniera da permettere al giovane di scendere più sul proprio membro.  
Scott dovette lasciare un gemito più alto bel sentirlo scivolare più a fondo, ma non perse di certo l’occasione. Mosse meglio il bacino per scendere meglio su di lui, l’anello di muscoli del proprio ingresso che scivolando più in basso massaggiava meglio la sua base, ora non molto lontano dall’anello di metallo che chiudeva il suo membro. Il ragazzo allungò le braccia ora che aveva l’altro a portata di mano, aggrappandosi con decisione alle sue spalle, mentre provava a muoversi lentamente, assecondando i suoi movimenti per cercare di farlo entrare più a fondo. Scott era un ragazzo terribilmente controllato per la sua età, ma anche lui aveva dei limiti, e sentire il suo professore così a fondo, rigido e spesso come raramente l’aveva sentito lo stava mettendo a dura prova. Si lasciò sfuggire qualche gemito appena più alto, mentre i muscoli del suo condotto continuavano a stringere e avvolgere l’altro.

“Vederti così è bello.”

Gli sussurrò il suo amante, baciandolo finalmente sulla mascella e allungando il collo per potergli toccare le labbra con le proprie. Lo sentiva iniziare a cedere, sotto tutte quelle sensazioni. Sorrise contro la sua bocca, per poi aiutarlo a scendere di più, fino a fargli toccare l’anello ora caldo per il contatto prolungato col membro.

“Vederti fra poco lo sarà ancora di più.”

Lo stuzzicò con il sorriso che si allargava, pronto a fargli sentire le proprie intenzioni.

“Con questo dentro, che ti tiene ben largo il sedere… Che ne dici?”

Il ragazzo rispose con un piccolo mugolio, nel tentativo non riuscito di parlare. Strinse meglio le braccia attorno alle sue spalle, chinando la testa per passare ancora le labbra sulle sue. Sapeva perfettamente che ogni battaglia con Logan era persa in partenza, a letto, ma sentire ogni tipo di controllo scivolargli via dalle dita era sempre irritante e rilassante allo stesso tempo.  
Il contatto con il metallo caldo lo fece tremare appena, mentre si muoveva ancora su di lui, lentamente. Si fermò e rimase saldo su di lui, carezzando le sue spalle e respirando pesante. Guardò l’altro da vicino, che ricambiò lo sguardo con anche un bacio, e lasciò lentamente scendere una mano fino a prendere uno dei suoi capezzoli tra le dita, muovendolo piano. Se doveva perdere miseramente, almeno l’avrebbe fatto nel modo giusto.

“Pensi di… resistere, se dovessi venire qui, su di te? Sei… pi---più del solito, ti stringerò di più.”

Mettere tutte quelle parole in fila era un’impresa titanica, e Scott dovette farlo tra sospiri e piccolo gemiti, arrancando da una parola all'altra, ma sperava i suoi sforzi fossero serviti a qualcosa.  
Logan lo baciò ancora, sospirando a bassa voce. Era difficile. Tutte quelle stimolazioni erano in effetti rese ancora più efficaci dalle stimolazioni continue del ragazzo e dagli anelli. Prese un bel respiro a bocca aperta, prima di fermarsi a succhiare delicato il suo collo.

“Se mi parli così come posso resistere.”

Mormorò a bassa voce, contro la sua gola, per poi avvicinare pericolosamente la mano alla sua coscia, carezzandola con delicatezza. Se lo avesse toccato, lo avrebbe fatto venire senza dubbio. Doveva solo attendere il momento giusto…  
Accompagnò con le mani il bacino di Scott sul proprio, e finalmente l’anello metallico premette contro il suo ingresso con maggior forza, pronto ad allargarlo e tenerlo spalancato.  
Il ragazzo non si aspettava di sentire ancora il proprio ingresso allargarsi. La pressione dell’anello lo fece deglutire, lasciando un gemito appena più alto mentre la sua mano si teneva con più forza alla sua spalla. Mosse ancora i fianchi contro di lui, nel tentativo di farlo entrare meglio, i muscoli del suo ingresso che si rilassavano di più nel tentativo di lasciare più spazio all’anello per scivolare dentro.  
Il suo membro continuava a muoversi lentamente, a piccoli scatti, poco lontano dalla mano dell’altro. Il liquido imperlava la sua punta, rendendola bagnata e lucida, e lui faceva sempre più fatica a trattenersi, la volontà stessa di farlo che gli scivolava via. Decise che sprecare energie per controllarsi era assolutamente inutile, ormai, e che sfruttarle per mettere insieme qualche parola aveva molto più senso.

“Potresti… venire dentro di me, sai?”

Fece notare, sospirando pesante mentre passava ancora le labbra sulle sue guance.  
Logan seguì l’ingresso del cock ring con molto interesse. Continuava a mordergli piano le clavicole, prima di tirare su il volto e baciarlo, concentrandosi più sul suo viso.  
Era strano, perché lo sfintere prima così strettamente chiuso attorno alla propria base adesso avvolgeva anche l’anello, lasciando entrare appena l’aria dentro di lui, prima che i muscoli si richiudessero di nuovo più in profondità.  
Mugolò più ad alta voce, e gli afferrò il viso con una mano grande e calda, per guardare le lenti rosse che nascondevano i suoi occhi.

“Lo farò.”

Gli promise, decidendo di lasciarsi andare a sua volta. Si concentrò sulle sensazioni che riceveva - inclusa quella mano sul proprio capezzolo che lo faceva davvero impazzire - e non ci volle molto perché i testicoli tirassero ancora più dolorosamente. Si mosse appena dentro di lui, e già bastò per far risalire tutto il liquido nella propria uretra. Per una volta sarebbero riusciti a venire insieme, pensò prima che il piacere lo investisse. Schizzi di sperma caldo e viscoso riempirono il ragazzo, mentre con una mano afferrava con decisione il suo membro, per masturbarlo veloce e farlo eiaculare sul proprio ventre.  
Scott aveva seguito ogni suo movimento ed ogni sua reazione, aveva sentito il suo membro tendersi, e tutto il suo corpo aveva tremato nel sentire il suo liquido caldo a contatto con la pelle, così a fondo dentro di sé. La mano di Logan sul proprio membro distrusse totalmente ogni sua possibilità, e il ragazzo venne dopo pochi tocchi, con un gemito alto soffocato a malapena contro la sua spalla, bagnando il suo ventre in più punti. Rimase fermo per diversi secondi, il respiro pesante e il corpo che tremava ogni tanto, mentre alzava entrambe le mani a circondare le sue spalle. I suoi muscoli rimanevano saldamente chiusi attorno all’anello, poco inclini all’idea di lasciarlo andare come succedeva molto spesso.  
Solo dopo essersi ripreso un poco, Scott sorrise piano e spostò la testa, in modo da baciare delicatamente il professore.  
L’uomo ricambiò immediatamente, con una dolcezza che molti non credevano possibile per uno come lui. E invece Logan era gentile, quando faceva l’amore. Era dolce, e attento ai bisogni dei suoi amanti e amati.  
Non lo forzò ad uscire, consapevole che ognuno aveva i propri tempi. Lo baciò ancora, carezzandogli la schiena e le braccia ancora magre.

“Mi è piaciuto molto.”

Disse semplicemente, cercando di sdraiarsi lentamente sul letto ancora sfatto dalla mattina.

“E se non hai altri impegni credo che potremmo dormire almeno una mezzora.”

Continuò, senza preoccuparsi di togliere il gioco o di pulirsi.  
Scott si era limitato ad annuire ad entrambe le frasi, e a scendere insieme all’altro appoggiando la testa sul suo petto. Si sentiva stanco e rilassato, anche se lentamente il suo cervello stava riprendendo il suo normale ritmo.

“Le lenzuola, Logan. Se mi sposto rischio di sporcarle.”

Commentò, borbottando appena. L’anello teneva il suo ingresso ancora largo, e spostarsi avrebbe probabilmente voluto dire lasciar scivolare all’esterno parte del liquido dell’altro. Lenzuola o no, l’idea non faceva per niente impazzire il ragazzo.

“Le laverò poi.”

Commentò semplicemente con la voce impastata, già assonnato. Lo strinse un po’ sopra di sé, abbracciandolo. Non ci mise molto ad addormentarsi, russando per fortuna non troppo sonoramente.  
Scott sorrise appena, cullato dal ritmo lento e costante del suo respiro, e chiuse gli occhi a sua volta. Sì, forse poteva anche prendersi una mezz’oretta di riposo, prima di pensare alle lenzuola e alla doccia.  
E poi, aveva ancora una vendetta da preparare. Doveva essere in forze.


End file.
